


Dream SMP + Reader Oneshot's/Headcanons/Scenarios

by Hnry



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Can get Kinky, Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Incest, No Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut, This Is A Disaster, Underage Drinking, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnry/pseuds/Hnry
Summary: A bunch of stuff i write, because i got too emotionally invested in a minecraft-roleplay.I Take requests, but i will also write some own stuff.Rules in chapter one. Read. It.If you got requests hmu.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Reader, Awesamedude/Reader, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Reader, Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, Georgenotfound (Video Blogging RPF)/reader, Sapnap/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, Zak Ahmed/reader, any Ship You want - Relationship, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 87





	1. Requests

Alrighty, lets get on with this. 

You can request if ya want, but you don't have to.

I may have sounded passive-aggressive in the summary, but it's just to shoo away the "uwu, Im sooo Pwoblematic, could you write *Stuff that is on my No-go-List*, pwease???", 'kay?

No-Go-List:

Non-con/dub-Con (I think Consent is very sexy),  
Sexual content about Minors (Ya Nastys),  
Incest (That is just uncomfortable),  
Minor/adult (Just... No)  
writing about CC's who are uncomfortable with FF and NSFW written about them. -Stuff may be added-

Go-List

Almost anything.  
Any Reader Pronounce.  
Any ship (Except if it's on my No-Go-List)  
Any Kink (Except if i'm uncomfortable, then please, respect my choice)  
Any Platonic ship

If you treat me rudely or disrespect me, then don't request.  
Also don't pressure me into anyrhing.  
As i'm (Like many) still in school, don't expect everything done quickly. I gotta make my parents proud somehow, 'Kay?

That be anything as of now,

Bye.


	2. Prison Visit (Dream/Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Visits dream in prison. I think it got kinda angsty or i took to long with the Prison procedures, Anyway was fun to write.

Prison visit…

Dream x Fem!Reader

  
  


She didn’t know, If she ever wanted to see him again. Quite frankly, She was afraid how he would react or how she reacts… She always thought that they were great friends, yet the moment he helped destroying L’Manberg, caused her to question that… He was always so nice to her, always helped her in bad situations… He even helped her settle in the SMP, when she had no one to talk to. He was so nice and considering, She thought their friendship or what ever they was something. Yet he said it himself, He cut all attachment. After she heard that, she felt used and like a toy. She gets angry at that thought, not at him, but herself for still feeling empathy for him, for having a slight crush on him.

She shook her head and looked at the building, that towers before her. The Prison of the dream SMP. The numbers of Prisoners: One.

Almost Instantly was she hit with dread. “Do I really want to…?” was the only sentence that hallowed through her head, yet her Body continued to approach the Building that is said to be the safest place. Her (Eye-colour) eyes spotted the button which she walked up to and, with her shaking hand, pushed. She held her breath for a moment, until she heard a familiar voice, “Hello?” she let out a deep sigh as she heard Sam’s Voice. “Hey Sam, I’m here to visit dream...” She hadn’t notice how shaky and unsure her voice was. “Ah, (Name), of course. Go through the portal, whenever you’re ready.” He said in a cold and stoic voice, and the portal started up.

She took one last deep Breath and stepped in the portal.

Once she was through, she gave Sam the signal and went through the portal again, once he gave the Okay.

To say she was amazed and intimidated by the prison, was an understatement. She wasn’t even at the cells, yet she was already having a bad feeling about this place. “Let’s hope I never have to stay here...” she thought to herself.

She was cut out of her thoughts, when Sam welcomed her to the Prison. He continued, “Before we can go any further, I need you to come here and read this book out loud, so I know you have read it.” She nodded and approached carefully. She opened the book and began to read,

“I Hereby assume all of the risks of visiting the holding Cell, including by way of example and not Limitation, any risks that may rise from negligence or carelessness on the past of the Prison guards, prisoners misbehaving, from dangerous or defective equipment or property owned, maintained or controlled by the prison guards.

I certify that I waive, release, and discharge the Prison from any and all liability, including but not limited to, death, disability, personal injury, property damage, property theft, or actions of any kind which may hereafter occur to me, including my travelling to and from visiting the prisoner.

Written Name, then sign:

-(Name)”

She signed and gave it back to him. “Alright, I’ve got some questions to ask next, please answer truthfully.” She nodded and he began to speak again: “When was the last Time you visited the Prison?” “I’ve never visited it after it was finished, but before that I visited one time with… An Acquaintance...” She said.

“Where is your place of residence currently Located?” “Snow-Chester, I run the Tavern” (Name) smiled at the thought how she had built it with Tubbo.

“Do you think the Prisoner is deserving of being locked up?” She paused and thought. Did he deserve it?

“Can.. Can I skip the question…?” “If you’re Denying answer, please leave.” “No no no! I’ll Answer!” She said quickly, going in her head through what he had done. “Yes. He does...” She then said quietly.

“What are your prior relations with the prisoner?” (Name) looked at the Floor, “We… we were friends until he helped with the destruction of L’Manberg, As of then, I have no idea...”

Sam looked at her suspiciously, but continued, “Are you willing to submit to any and all Physical exams while visiting the Prison?” “Of course.”

“Do you acknowledge that you may not bring anything with you in the Prison?” “Yes.”

“Okay, Do you Recognize that I AwesameDude am the Ultimate authority on these grounds of the Prison And anything I say goes?” “I do.”

“Very good. Any directions I give, you’re gonna follow them. Those are the rules of the Prison.” She nodded and then she was guided to one of the Lockers, where she put her Items away.

She then Entered a hallway and then set her respawn-point. She then was instructed to stand on the blue lights and was killed by Potions, which first straddled her. But she spawned in a different Hallway.

Sam, who was waiting for her, pushed a button and said to the Female, “Don’t step on the Moving floor.” to which she looked at him confused, until the Floor build itself in front of them. She was quite amazed at it, speculating, how long it took to make.

They went through the Hall and the Vault-door. She turned around to see as closed, having Panic bubbling up in her Stomach. The Female was close to the most Powerful man in the SMP, yet she knew, she couldn’t just go now. Not now if she is so close to him.

She went through a manual search and proceeded, where she was poisoned and swam through a water shaft, set her Respawn point again, read and signed more documents. (Name) Then got fire-resistance, so she can safely proceed into the Lava. She had to admit That it was a Scary event, but she wasn’t so bothered by it. With every Movement of the Blocks, the more close she got to Him… For her, that was the scariest part of all.

As they got to the Last Lava wall, Sam asked the last question, “Are you sure, you wish to see dream today?” Before (Name) could even think, her mouth already let out an Answer,

  
  


“ **Yes.”**

  
  


“Please stand here and face forward.” Sam said and the female followed his instruction without question.

She just stared as the Lava was drained and saw a familiar figure with a green hoodie and white mask. She swallowed hard at the image in front of her. The most powerful man in the SMP, Locked up, standing there, following with his eyes every move of her. She shook off the ghostly touch of fear and nodded to Sam, who sent her over.

When she was just one block away from the masked man, she heard the platform behind her being reeled back and the lava let down. All the time they didn’t break eye contact. She could read his expression because of his mask, yet she stood there pushing all her fear and such away. She came this far, she couldn’t show any weakness in front of him, he didn’t deserve seeing her at a low point any more.

As the block gate was Lowered, She approach carefully. “Dream...” He Pushed his Masked away and said, softly smiling, “Hello (Name), It’s great to see you again! It’s been a while since anyone has visited me, and I've just waited for you! How are-” “Don’t be all Buddy-buddy with me now!” The female firmly cut in, Making him jump. Usually she is all soft spoken and calm.

“What were you thinking?! You manipulated everyone! You destroyed L’Manberg! You even stole stuff that people were attached to! For what?! Power?! Control!? And now you pretend like you didn’t betray everyone?! Didn’t betray me?!” She roughly grabbed his collar as she said that. Dream looked at her, eyes widening. She searched for any regret in his eyes yet only found emptiness and something she can’t quite put a finger on.

“...Sorry…” Dream said, but that caused her to snap. “Sorry?! You think you can just say sorry and I can move on?! You even traumatized a child! You did all those horrible things and just say sorry?! God, I'm regretting visiting you!” Dream lowered his gaze. She roughly let him go, “do you really have no attachment to anything?! Was our friendship nothing to you?! Was I just some Toy you could do anything you wanted with?!” She originally didn’t wanted to say that, but her emotions got the better of her.

She wanted to hear it from him, she wanted that he said anything, yet he remained quiet. His silence drove her mad. “Say something! Anything! Was everything you said to me, about being friends, just a Farce?!” Tears were streaming down her face, she knew she was too emotional, yet she needed an answer. She didn’t wanted to live not knowing it.

Dream looked up at her with a hurt and sad expression. It confused her. Why did he looked at her so sad? It didn’t make any sense to her. “It’s just one of his games!” she thought to herself, “Don’t fall for it!”

He still didn’t say anything so she just talked again, “Well, it wouldn’t be your first time, that you fake being friends with someone. You already did that with Tommy and Tubbo, it shouldn’t surprise me.” She crossed her arms and turned around, “That was all I wanted to hear, Yet all of the sudden, you don’t open your mouth and let your Ego take the lead. I’m leaving.” She walked up to the Lava, to tell Sam she wants to leave, But was stopped when Two arms snaked around her, Holding her in a tight hug.

“Please… Don’t leave yet...” Dream mumbled as he buried his face in her (Hair colour) hair, “I… Don’t want to be alone yet…!” The sound of his voice broke her heart. She hated herself for having such a soft-spot for him, yet she couldn’t help it.

“If you don’t want to be alone, answer my question. Please.” Her voice was strained from her Harsh tone. But she hoped he will be truthful to her. At least now.

“I… I didn’t meant to harm you! You’re the only one I… actually cared about… Please… Forgive me!” dream begged. (Name) Turned around and looked at him. She said in a soft voice, “I don’t know if I can never forgive you for hurting my friends or blowing up my home… Yet I can’t hate you...” She hugged him back.

After awhile they sat against the wall opposite of dreams clock. Dream ran with his hand through her hair, while staring at the clock and (Name) just hid her Face in his clothed chest, humming contently.

They didn’t know how long they sat there, yet they were Ripped out of their peace as Sam spoke, “(Name), your time is almost up. Please get ready to exit the cell.” The Female sighed and stood up, but was still held by the Masked man. “I don’t want you to go yet...” He mumbled and looked at her sad. She smiled, “I know, but I have to go… I’ll promise, I visit you again soon!”

Even though he was not happy, he let her go.

She gave him one quick kiss on the Lips, which straddled him, and went in the little pound in his cell. She was hit with a potion and respawned at Sam. She looked at the wall of lava, which hid the Prisoner.

“ _I’ll come Back, dream! Just you wait, and I make sure we won’t be separated again!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, first one done ^^
> 
> If ya want a part two let me know!


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something important

So it was brought to my attention, that some CC's have spoken out about not being comfortable with NSFW and such.  
I really don't want to overstep those boundaries, so please, forgive me if i'm not fulfilling requests that are overstepping in any way.  
The CC's are Real people, not characters.  
Sorry if i upset anyone.


End file.
